1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that converts a resolution of a depth image to match a resolution of a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A time-of-flight (ToF) depth camera may provide 2.5-dimensional (2.5D) depth information associated with a scene in real time. A photodiode that is utilized as a pixel of a ToF camera may have a low sensitivity. Due to the low sensitivity, a size of the pixel may need to be increased. Also, a resolution of an image provided by the TOF camera including may be reduced, due to the large-sized pixel.
In general, depth cameras may not obtain color information. Accordingly, to generate a three-dimensional (3D) model of a scene, color information may need to be obtained through use of a separate color camera. Also, a color camera and a depth camera may need to be mutually and geometrically calibrated. To maintain a viewpoint of the color camera and a viewpoint of the depth camera to be similar to one another, a separate device, for example, a beam splitter, may be required. Accordingly, a size of the camera may be increased, physically.